


restitution

by mimescreaming



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, uhh alex's gun's in it for a second but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimescreaming/pseuds/mimescreaming
Summary: res·ti·tu·tion/ˌrestəˈt(y)o͞oSH(ə)n/Submitnoun1.the restoration of something lost or stolen to its proper owner.





	restitution

“What’re you doing?”

Alex starts, hitting the back of his head on the top of the cabinet he’d been looking through. Hissing through his teeth, he rubs the spot and turns to see who spooked him.

He’s met with blue eyes staring at him through the holes of a white mask. The eyes look a little suspicious (and bored), but the skeleton teeth-like design and drawn on raised eyebrows just make him look comically nervous. 

Both would be valid expressions, he supposes.

“I’m- um, I’m looking for my… glasses.”

“The ones on your face?”

Alex stares at the masked man before licking his lips, glancing off to the side as he mumbles lamely, “...Yeah.”

He can’t tell with the mask, but he’s pretty sure Skully raises an eyebrow. 

After a moment of awkward eye contact, his search through the cabinet is resumed. When he doesn’t hear anything else for a few minutes, he assumes he’s alone until his dirty, green hoodie clad associate squats next to him. 

“Are you trying to find the gun?”

Alex’s stomach drops.

“..No.”

The masked man doesn’t believe him. He never believes him.

A moment passes, and Skully reaches past him to grab a box. He doesn’t see what’s on the logo before it’s past him, and he hears footsteps walking away. A heavy sigh makes its way out of his chest, and he resumes his search. 

About ten minutes pass before he hears a loud bang behind him, and when he jumps he hits his head again in the same spot. 

As he turns to see the source of the noise, his head aching, he sees a bullet casing on the floor, and his (his?) gun in Skully’s hand. Instinctively, he checks himself over before realizing the bullet hit a box on the floor. 

He’s about to ask Skully if he’s finally lost it when the man walks over, crouches by him, and picks up the box. Blue latex gloves open the box and drop the gun in as Alex watches in wide-eyed confusion. 

Without a word, his associate stands up and leaves the room again, leaving him sitting on the floor with a bullet casing not far from his foot. 

Alex doesn’t see Skully again for two weeks. 

When he finally makes an appearance, it’s to proudly drop a garbage bag at Alex’s feet like a cat bringing a dead mouse to its owner. 

It takes a few moments for him to realize his mouth is open, but as soon as he does he licks his lips and says, “What the hell, Ja-” He almost feels the flinch before he sees it, and quickly course corrects. “Skully, this is a trash bag. With trash in it.”

The masked man is still for a moment before he nods fervently, bending down to pick it up and put it in Alex’s lap. “Yeah.” 

When he’d been contemplating which of their little group’s sanity would go first, he’d thought it would be him. He’d imagined a whole spiel in which that thing finally got its claws back into him and tore his mind asunder once more. 

And, yeah, maybe he should’ve known it would’ve been one of the ones who run around in masks most of the time, but even then Kate would’ve made more sense. 

He’s brought back to the moment by gloved hands snapping in front of his face, then insistently pointing at the black bag in his lap. With a sigh, he undoes the orange ties, and pulls open the bag.

The first thing he notices upon looking inside is his gun, but the barrel is melted past repair. There’s also the box, which he now sees to have been a bullet box. He reaches in and opens the box, but all that’s inside is a vaguely smelly mass of… melted bullets??? When he looks up, Skully is staring down at him. The mask makes it kind of hard to tell, but from what Alex can tell, he looks proud of himself. 

“Why?” It feels… lame, that that’s the only thing he can think of to say, but… it makes no sense. 

“This way you can’t hurt anyone with it.” 

His stomach drops, they still don’t trust him, of course they don’t trust him, he’s seen the tapes he was horrible oh god they’re never going to let him be near anyone alone again they’ll never trust him again he’s wasting everyone’s time and resources it’s not safe here it’s never saf- his eyes refocus on blue ones that are way closer to his face than before, and Skully lifts his mask, and he sees Jay. 

He sees Jay, and it hurts. 

“I meant you, dork.” His Jay smiles crookedly, and he just sits there as gloved hands take off his glasses and he hears, “You need to breathe- you’re gonna hyperventilate, and then all that’ll’ve been for nothing.” 

Alex closes his eyes, and forces himself to breathe. Once he’s breathing semi-normally again (his breath still hitches every now and then, but at least he’s not panicking any more), he starts opening his eyes when he feels chapped lips on his own. All at once he starts tensing back up, but then he feels a smooth glove on his cheek, and he feels calm for the first time in… a while. 

The kiss is over too soon, and Jay- Skully is moving his mask back over his face. Alex’s gaze zeroes in on the camera in the now remasked man’s hand, and just before it’s clicked on he hears, “Take care of yourself, Al.” 

 

Then Skully’s gone, and he’s alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> ok my friend helped edit this and proofread it as i wrote it and she's the one who told me to initiate the Kiss so thank her im literally crying


End file.
